


The Trajectory of a Bullet

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: In the Grey of the Morning [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: AU in which Richard's aim was just a little better than in canon. And when presented with a hard choice, Alucard makes a bad decision.





	The Trajectory of a Bullet

~ The Trajectory of a Bullet ~

Her blood awakens him, but it is too late. The girl who should be his new master lies dying in his arms. Even if he could get her to a hospital while she is still alive, medical attention would be useless. The wound is something that no human could possibly live through.

He still wants to save her.

He should not even _consider_ it.

 _She is still a child_.

That's part of the reason he can't stand to let her life end like this.

 _She is old enough_ , he argues with himself internally. _Old enough to reason. Old enough to not be completely consumed by the hunger_.

She has so little time left, he can already see the light in her eyes beginning to fade. He's made his choice, yet still he pauses for the moment it takes to ask her if she wants this.

She nods.

With no further hesitation, his fangs sink into her neck.

He knows it is the wrong decision.

She is still a child.

No matter how many years she 'lives' after this, she will always be a child.

Once he slaughters her uncle and all of the other humans who supported this plot to murder the rightful heir, they will be forced to leave this place. The Round Table does not allow vampires of her kind to exist. They will surely be hunted to the ends of the earth.

He finishes draining her, and crystal-blue eyes blink up at him in confusion as he offers her his own blood in return.

The humans have been staring at the scene in stunned silence until this moment, but now her uncle orders the goons to shoot, to _kill the vampires_.

He leaves her side for only a moment to take out the human trash. Afterward he returns to kneel before her.

Red eyes blink up at him.

He does not regret his decision.

~end~


End file.
